Show me how to love
by athenades87
Summary: Pam, Tara and Jessica retreat to London after their escape from the Authority. How will Pam and Tara's relationship blossom from this move. Will they get closer? Or will they move apart? Couple Chapter one shot of my Fav couple. Pam/Tara , Tara/Pam, Tamela, Para.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a one shot couple chapter fic of my favorite couple. Hope you all enjoy. Rated M for Language.**

* * *

The nights wintery winds were cold and unforgiving as they blew through the streets of London. Pam paid no mind to Jack Frost's kiss nipping at her checks as she bore down the street of Egerton Crescent toward the flat, her and Tara share along with Jessica. Tara couldn't bear the thought of leaving her with the monster that Bill Compton had become. They had moved to London after the escape from the authority. Not only to escape the down fall of Louisiana, but to work on their future as a couple, well that was Tara's intension anyway. She didn't need to deal with distractions of chaos that plagued the state. Tara needed Pam's full attention, because we all know that Pam isn't capable of any rational emotion. Pam had went for a walk after one of her and Tara's heated discussions about their estranged relationship or lack there of. Pam didn't want to deal with the thought of having any emotions or feelings toward another person other than Eric. Eric was all she knew for the last century and she wanted to keep it that way. Pam recalls the interaction between her and her progeny hours before and is sudden plagued with enormous amounts of grief, had she really gone too far this time?

* * *

_Pam sat at a quant desk in an elegant study of her Million dollar flat in Egerton Crescent. Scrolling through the screens on her computer looking at the News feeds about Louisiana. Eric had stayed behind to make sure Sookie was safe, when both her and her brother refused to move. Pam talked to Eric on a daily basis, she missed him terribly and wished he would join her without the fairy princess._

_ Tara watched Pam from the door way. She couldn't help but marvel at the pure beauty that glowed from her._

_"Why are you staring at me" Pam inquired, not looking up from her computer screen._

_"Because I think you are beautiful" Tara responded. _

_"Well, thank you for stating the obvious sweet heart, but I am in no mood for sentiments" Pam deadpanned, still not taking her attention off the computer screen._

_Pam's response didn't sit right with the young vampire. So Tara leisurely walks into the study and over to the desk. Stands beside Pam waiting for acknowledgement from the blonde. When Tara receives none she does the only logical thing she can think of to get her attention, she slams her computer screen shut._

_"Are you fucking stupid!?" Pam belts has she jolts from her chair to stand face to face with the Brunette._

_"I had to get your attention some way" Tara answers_

_"Well being an insufferable cunt is not going to get you anywhere!" Pam exclaimed_

_Calmly Tara starts speaking " Now, Now Barbie there is no use in the name calling, its not becoming of you. I am just simply tired of this cat and mouse game you and I play. I save you from the authority, kiss those pretty pink lips of yours, move us to London and still I cannot get you to give me the time of night"._

_Pam quirks her eye brow and places her hands on her hips. " Just because I let my gaurd down for a fraction of a second and let you think you were a knight in shining armour, doesnt mean you are or will ever be in my eyes. You were stupid for riding up in there, putting yourself and everyone around you in danger. I am not appreciative of your act, I could have very well taken care of myself, just like I have for last 140 years. I dont need you, nor do I want you. You are my progeny and it is my duty to make sure you survive and are taken care of". Pam makes sure Tara understands this next sentence perfectly clear, she leans in and slowly whispers "Other than that, you. are. nothing. to me" _

_Pam's words slowly snake around Tara's dead heart. Constricted with pain Tara lets out a almost silent sigh of defeat, but Tara is to strong willed to give Pam the satisfaction of it. She simply gives Pam a nod and turns to walk away, she almost makes it to the door when she turns to speak. "You know, I have dealt with a lot of horrid people in my life time, but you Pam, you take the cake. I don't know what happened to you in your life to make you such a frigid bitch but it must of been horrible and I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you will never know what it feels like to love or let someone love you. I am sorry that you'll never experience true __happiness" Tara draws in an unnecessary ragged breath and stares at the floor for a moment, chuckles to her self and lifts up her head so she is staring right in to the azure colored eyes of her maker. "__I would rather meet the true death, than live an eternity with you the way you are." with that Tara turns and walks away._

* * *

Upon entering the flat, Pam finds Jessica sitting on the couch watching British television while nursing a bottle of True Blood. She along with Tara really couldn't stand to leave her behind, not with that mother fucker Bill Compton supped up on some kinda of ancient vampire blood. Despite what Tara thinks she is capable of caring.

Pam pulls her coat off and places it on the coat rack near the door, she see Jessica shift and become rigged as she makes her way to the couch. Surprisingly Pam takes a seat next to Jessica and crosses her legs. Jessica whom is in utter shock at the closeness of Pam stutters "A-are you okay"

Pam sighs "I have been better"

"Oh" Jessica replies, feeling a little bit more braver now asks "anything you want to talk about"?

Pam scoffs and crosses her arm "I cannot believe I am confiding in you, but you are the only person within a thousand miles that I can talk to. Eric cares more about Sookie's magic snatch than me"

Jessica covers her mouth to hide the smile the was playing with the corners of her mouth "He cares about you Pam, he just didn't come with us because he knows that Tara will take care of you"

Pam gets scoffs again as she rolls her eyes "See, thats the thing, what in the world makes you all think that I need taken care of"? Pam uncrosses her leg and leans up placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Especially from someone like Tara"

Jessica just starts at Pam's sudden posture and crinkles her eyebrow and speaks "I am sorry Pam, I don't want to over step my boundaries here but, what is so wrong with her"? Cautiously Jessica continues "If someone like Tara would bust into a highly guarded facility to save me and throw open a sliver door just to touch me, Id be hooked for life. She loves you Pam and I believe in my dead heart she would die a thousand times over for you without question. I think you need to give her a chance"

Pam sits quietly for a few moments before moving her eyes over to Jessica. Crimson tears threaten to spill over her eye lids. She knows Jessica is right, she knows every word of it is true. Jessica reaches out and grabs Pam's hand giving it a squeeze. At this small sentiment, Pam's demeanor diminishes and she begins to sob. Hearing the pain in Pam's cries, Jessica scoots over and take Pam in her arms for a hug. Surprisingly Pam doesn't resist, as she sinks into Jessica's embrace she chokes back the sob in her throat to speak "I need someone to show me how to love"

Jessica only holds Pam tighter, unable to find the words to comfort her. She starts to speak when she hears Tara behind them clearing her throat, standing with her hands on her hips staring daggers in the back on Pam's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am basically writing this for me lol.. No one ever reviews anymore.** **The ones that do read hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M for Language **

* * *

At the sound of Tara clearing her throat Pam jolts from the couch to her feet. They stare at one another for the longest time, Jessica nerviously jets her eyes back and forth between the two vampires, waiting for on of them to tear the roof off the building, the tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tara had over heard the coverstion Jessica and Pam were having. To be honest it cause her great sadness, those were the thoughts and feelings Pam should be projecting to her not Jessica.

Jessica slowly starts backing out of the room "Im just gonna...yeah" she quickly turns and speeds out of the living area.

"Tara..." Pam starts to speak

Tara's hand shoots up as she starts walking toward the front door "Save it"

Pam follows Tara with her eyes "Can we just talk"

"I have nothing to say to you, Pam" Tara replies with her hand on the door knob

Pam speeds toward the door and places her hand on Tara arm "Tara, please..."

Tara recoils and shouts "I said, I don't want to fucking talk, goddamn women can't you just let it be"? Tara lowers her head in defeat "You getting what you fucking want...I'm leaving"

Pam taken aback by Tara's statement starts to boil with anger "The fuck you are, as your maker I comm..."

"STOP" Tara thunders "what do you want me to do Pam, hmm, sit, roll over, play dead?" Tara rolls her eyes, sighs, crosses her arms and puts her back to the wall and slides to the floor. Sitting with her elbows resting on her knees and her finger laced together she rests them against her forehead and closes her eyes "I am not animal Pam, stop treating me like one" she continues after taking a unnecessary ragged breath "I can't do this with you" She pauses "I won't do this with you, I have had enough heart ache to last me 2 life times. I have lost so many loves, so many friends, I can't take this anymore." Tara starts crying at this moment and Pam fills the pain projecting through their bond, she places her hand over her left breast and falls to her knees in front of Tara.

Tara wipes the red tears from her face, and drops her hands to the floor beside her thighs, a clear sign of defeat and hurt. She sits quietly for a few moments replying her fucked up life's events. Finding eggs, falling in love with eggs, losing eggs. Sookie disappears, thinking she dead. Moving to New Orleans, finding Naomi, loving Naomi, pushing Naomi away. Getting shot, being turned into a vampire.

Pam

Tara cocks her head toward Pam. Clearly she can see Pam's hard shell was beginning to crack, she was clutching her shirt above her left breast and crimson was threatening to spill over the edges of her eye lids. Pam in a way almost looked human, and Tara thought _maybe she will change, maybe I can get her to change and show her how to love, _but then the words _you mean nothing to me, _starting ringing in her ears and she let out a choking sob. Tara stands up and looks down at Pam still on her knees, she reaches for the door and grips the door handle. In a voice barley above a whisper she speaks "Pamela..." Tara's voice trembles "let me leave or release me."

Pam didn't move, she didn't flench, she just sat there on her knees like a statue and that was all the reassurance Tara needed so she left. Jessica had been just around the corner and heard the entire interaction between the two vampires, before she could turn the corner Tara was already gone. She speed over to Pam who was still on the floor and knelt infront of her.

"Pam?"

Pam just startes blankly ahead of her, the sound of Jessica's voice is muffed in her ears.

"PAM!" Jessica shakes her

Nothing

"Fuck Pam really?!" Jessica screams shaking her again

Nothing

"Oh, god I am going to pay for this one" Jessica winces out loud as she lifts up her hand slapping Pam across the face, "Snap the fuck out of it!"

Pam's head jerks to the side, Jessica leans back and waits for the repercussions of her actions. Pam slowly turns her head and her gaze back to Jessica. Pam's once Caribbean blue eyes were now pools of solid black. Before Pam could move or speak, Jessica jolts to her feet and opens the front door.

"Go after her"

Pam slowly stands to her feet and walks toward the front door, before exiting the flat, Pam looks over her shoulder "We will talk about what you just did later cheeto"

"I don't doubt it" Jessica replies

Pam turns her attention back to the street, flares her nose and inhales deeply, jerks her head the left and takes off. Leaving Jessica standing in the door way.

TBC

* * *

Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. I appreciate it... Rated M for language.**

* * *

Pam had tracked Tara's scent to down town London, her scent trail stopped in front of a club called _The Shadow Lounge_. Pam leisurely walked through the velvet rope guarded entrance after showing the bouncer her fangs and flipping him the bird. The club was a glitzy, glamour-loving vampire and fang bangers invite-only lounge club that was veering towards a Studio 54 feel, it had intimate booths overlooking a sunken illuminated dance floor, with a mirror ball dangled above, idolized like it was some kind of religious icon. Pam started scanning the crow for her progeny, when her eyes fell upon Tara sitting at a booth that was over looking the dance floor. Tara's posture rugged and tense, she sat with her hand around a bottle of true blood and her legs crossed. Pam had prepared her self to walk up to Tara and jerk her up by the hair of the head and drag her stubborn ass out of any establishment she found her in kicking and screaming. The moment her eye locked on to her beautiful progeny she thought other wise, seeing Tara so truly damaged and broken, she decided to just observe her for a while. Pam sat down at booth adjacent to Tara's and watched as her progeny sipped from the bottle of True Blood and taping her feet to the beat of the techno music. After a few moments of sitting and watching her progeny, Pam's inappropriate thoughts disrupted by a waitress dressed in a red and white stripped halter top that tided in the middle of her breast. Speaking of which the flesh of her breasts were sticking out so far of the garment, if someone would have breathed heavily, the material would have shifted and her breasts would have spilled out, along with booty shorts the rid so high up the cheeks of her ass here hanging out.

"What can I get for you love" the waitress' English accent was heavy

"Nothing for me thank you" Pam answered with her southern drawl "But you can get that beautiful dark creäture over the way, another True Blood" Pam finished pointing her finger toward Tara

"Alright love, that I can do" The waitress answered moving her eyes toward Tara.

Pam handed the waitress a 20 "You can keep the change darlin". Pam raised an eyebrow at the waitress' ass as she walked back toward the bar, a few moments later she watched as the waitress bring the drink to Tara

Leaning down to set the drink on the table "Complements of the lady across the way" the waitress points toward the booth that Pam was occupying, only to find it empty. "Huh" the waitress starts as she straightens her back "she was just sitting over there"

"What did she look like" Tara asked the waitress confusingly and cautiously.

"Like a peach"Pam expresses as she walks around the waitress to a seat across from Tara.

Tara scoffs as she leans back in the booth "what the fuck are you doing here"

"Following you of course, I can't have any progeny of mine walking the streets of London by herself" Pam answers nonchalantly, as she waves her hand to dismiss the waitress.

"I don't need your fucking protection Pam, I am a big girl I can take care of myself" Tara responses non-amused

"Yes, Tara honey I know you are big girl, but the streets of London at night-time isn't a very inviting place" Pam answers.

Tara sits and looks a Pam for a moment calculaing her next move "Like I said I don't need your protection" Tara exclaims as she stands up to walk away.

"SIT DOWN!" Pam bellows toward Tara

Tara remained standing.

"I said sit the _fuck down_ Tara Mae Thorton" Pam commanded as she points to Tara's previous occupied spot.

Tara's body shivers as she hears her full name being spit like venom from her maker's mouth. She knew Pam was done fucking around and she meant business.

"We need to talk" Pam added

"About what Pam, you've made my place with you very clear" Tara retorts as she leans back into the booth crossing her arms.

Pam leans in putting her elbows on the table, resting her head on the top of her hands. "About that" she starts "I am sorry for that"

"What, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" Tara sarcastically responds as she places her hand in a cup like posture behind her left ear.

"I _said_ I was fucking sorry" Pam grits through her teeth

"Oh, that's what I thought you said. Your sorry, Pam means as much to me as rehab for a crack head" Tara explained.

"Goddman you're a stubborn bitch Tara, I've got to break you of that" Pam exclaims

"Too bad you'll never get the chance" Tara responds

"Tara, I'm tired of this back forth charade, I said I was sorry, not let's go home" Pam answers

Tara scoffs " You really think its going to be that easy, you think you can just swoop in here say your sorry and expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows?"

"Well" Pam thinks for a moment "yeah" Pam answers honestly

Tara laughs out loud.

Pam's eyes brows frown "What the fuck are you laughing at, what's so funny" Pam asks a little offended.

"You" Tara chuckles "You are so fucking delusional, it's crazy"

"I'm not delusional damnit, you just make things so fucking difficult" Pam spats

Still laughing "Difficult, are you kidding?" Tara's laugher and smile tapper off and she became serious. "Pam, I'm done with this. If you don't have anything else to say to me, I'm leaving"

Tara standing to leave and Pam grabs her forearm before she can get away "Tara, please" Pam voices softly "give me another chance"

Hearing th sincerity in Pam's voice, Tara's sits back down "If I gave you another chance, who's to say you wont do this again" Tara requested "I can't take anymore heart ache Pam, how can I logically forgive you"

Pam swallows hard "I am not saying forgive me right here and now" Pam sighs "Tara, I cannot promise you that life from here out is going to be smooth sailing" she pauses "but what I can promise you is that I am going to spend the rest of my nights on this earth doing anything and everything I can possibly do to earn your forgiveness"

Tara knew that if she had a beating heart it would flutter, she softens her eyes toward Pam. She knows the blonde vampire well enough to know those word were difficult for her to say. Tara swallows hard and stands up from her seat she stands with her back to Pam with her hands on her hips. Pam's shoulder's slump at Tara's actions, she knew at that moment her words weren't good enough for Tara to give her a second chance. To Pam's surprise her bottom lip begins to quiver and a crimson tear begins to form in the corner of her eye, Pam only starts at the spot Tara was sitting. She doesn't offer to move, she just sits... defeated and alone.

"Now Barbie there's no use in getting all emotional" Tara speaks as she extends her hand toward the blonde. Pam starts at her blankly. "Well" Tara gestures with her out-reached hand "Are you coming or not"

A small smile forms on her face as she reaches for the hand of her progeny. Pam has earned her second chance and now she has to live up to promise. Hand in hand the pair exit the club and onto the London streets.

"Well Barbie doll, where ya wanna go" Tara asks taking Pam into her arms.

"Take me home" Pam simply answers

Tara smiles and with that simply phrase the pair was gone.

TBC

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the end of it. I would write it tonight but I'm dead tired.. Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated! **

**The Shadow Lounge is an actually gay club in London. True story lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The couple stops in front of the door of their london flat. Tara pulls Pam into her arms, she stares into the cerulean orbs that glare back at her "Are you really sorry for the things you said"?

Pam takes an unnecessary deep breath "I am"

Tara only smiles at her maker, she doesn't question the sincerity of Pam's words, she feels it through their bond. "Where should be go from here" Tara asks

"Well" Pam starts "You can start by taking me inside, I don't do well with PDA"

Tara's laughs "You are such a drama queen"

"I am not" Pam starts sounding offended "but I do like the thought of being a queen" Pam smirks

Tara scoffs while rolling her eyes "You are such a bitch"

Pam leans in and only inches from Tara's ear "Come to think of it" Pam pauses "I'd rather be a bitch"

Tara's lips part and an almost silent gasp escapes between her lips and she grips the back of Pam's jacket. The sound of Pam's seductive voice sends Tara's senses into a tail spin, her body shivers and a pleasurable throb starts between the young vampires thighs.

"P-Pam" Tara struggles to find her word's "I-I wanna go ins-side now"

"mmm" Pam moans mere centimeters from Tara's ready lips "That's the best thing I have heard you say all night"

Tara suddenly flexes her muscles and lifts Pam by her waist. Pam's legs automatically enclose around Tara as she slams her up against the door. Tara crashes her lips into Pam's, kissing her feverishly, like her existence on this earth depended on it. Pam intertwines her long ivory fingers in to Tara's raven colored mane. Still kissing Pam and holding her up with one arm Tara's frantically searches for the door knob. She finds it and the two vampires crash through the entrance of the flat.

"Hey..." Jessica jumps to her feet "Oh, um, looks like you two made up" Jessica awkwardly finishes

Tara pays no mind to Jessica as she carries Pam through the living room and toward Pam's bed room. Jessica chuckles and rolls her eyes when she hears the bedroom door slam shut. Jessica finds her iphone and sticks her ear buds in, she knows its not going to be a quite evening.

Tara throws Pam on the bed and straddles her waist "Fuck, the things I have dreamt about doing to you" Tara breaths as she fingers the lining of Pam's jeans.

"Show me" Pam whispers

Tara growls as she rips Pam's top and bra off and does the same to her own.

"show me Tara" Pam paints

Tara plunges her hand into Pam's jeans

"show me baby" Pam paints again

Tara then inserts two fingers in Pam's pussy and starts pumping. Pam lets out a primal scream and starts clawing at Tara's back. Still pumping Tara starts kissing the side of Pam's jaw and works her way down her neck, then eventually to her milky white mounts. Wrapping her lips around Pam's nipple Tara's fangs click.

"Fuck" Tara jerks her head up

"Don't you fucking stop" Pam screams has she bucks her hips against Tara's hand and pushes Tara's face back down on her breast.

Tara's moans as Pam's nipple grows stiff in her mouth and she starts pumping harder. Tara starts kissing down her stomach and Pam throws her head back on the pillow. When Tara reaches the top of Pam's jeans removes her hand and Pam jerks her head up to glare at Tara.

"What"? Tara smirks as she shrugs her shoulders "Your pants are in my way" she motions down with her hands.

"Then fucking remove them and get to it"

Tara rips off Pam's jeans and descends on her. Tara starts licking Pam's folds, with every lick of Tara's tongue the muscles in Pam's legs jerk. Tara then inserts 2 fingers and Pam's body jolts. Pam grabs the top of Tara's head and shoves her face further into her pussy. With her other hand Pam grabs her breast and starts kneading the flesh of her mounds.

"Can I bite"? Tara asks between licks

"I'll...tell...you...when..." Pam paints

Tara continues devouring Pam's pussy when she starts to buck wildly

"NOW, TARA NOW"

When Pam's orgasm hits Tara sinks her teeth into Pam's thigh. When the taste of Pam's blood hits Tara's tongue, her eyes slam shut and she lets out a deep growl. Not only was she feeling Pam's orgasm through their bond, but she can taste it in her blood and those two forces combined sends Tara over the edge into an orgasm of her own. As both vampires ride out the last waves of pleasure, Pam repositions them and straddles Tara. Bending down with mischief in her eyes and an evil smirk on her lips.

"My turn"

* * *

Running her finger down the length of Pam's side Tara sighs.

"What's wrong" Pam asks lifting her head

Tara hesitates for moment "Are you real"?

Feeling the insecurity through their bond, Pam turns her body to face Tara only to see the turmoil in face of her progeny.

"Of course i'm real baby" Pam places Tara's hand on her chest "Can you feel that"?

"Yes"

"That's real" Pam pauses "That's us"

Tara smiles when she feels the constant hum in her chest. Pam lays her head back on her pillow and closes her eyes. Dawn is approaching.

"Pam"

"Hum?" Pam relies sluggishly

"Can I have you?" Tara's voice's barely above a whisper

With her eyes still closed Pam smiles. "Yes"

"For how long" Tara chokes back a sob

"Forever and ever babe"

* * *

**Thanks for all that read and reviewed.. I enjoy this couple so much, and this will not be my last fic.. All reviews are welcome! **


End file.
